1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a timing generator for displaying an image of an object on a display, an imaging device provided with the timing generator and adapted to display an image of an object on a display, and a dot clock output method.
2. Background Technology
There are well-known imaging devices in which an image captured by an imaging sensor is displayed on a liquid crystal display, and various types of techniques have been developed in order to prevent the image of an object displayed on a liquid crystal display from being displayed with a delay relative to the object. For example, in patent document 1, a technique is disclosed in which an imaging device provided with a VRAM for recording an image signal in a single frame reads the image signal and displays the image signal on the liquid crystal display before the image signal in the single frame has finished being written into the VRAM. Specifically, a configuration is described in which an image begins to be displayed on the liquid crystal display with a playback timing that is delayed by ΔT from the drive timing of the imaging sensor.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-243615 (patent document 1) is an example of the related art.